


True Alpha's Milk

by JustaFanx3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Male Lactation, Muscle Growth, Nipple Play, Public Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaFanx3/pseuds/JustaFanx3
Summary: With the Dread Doctor (Marcel)'s goal coming into sight, he seeks to regain his youth in the form of Scott McCall





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so hopefully I did a good job with it? Might even write a continuationif there is a good response.
> 
> Honestly speaking, I'm probably going to Hell with writing such a dirty story, but I can't help but want to sort of contribute to this genre of Scott whenever I read my idol's ItsKindOfABadHabit fanfic.
> 
> Also, while writing this, I was thinking Scott's body being like that as the link shown after transformation. What can I say, lean Scott is hot, but muscular Scott seems way hotter.  
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/bf5f576f3a028052d3aee83c5645f414/tumblr_nxwjf8FqSi1s41cgto1_1280.jpg

Few centuries has passed since Marcel has embarked on his madness of a path through the realms of pseudoscience, mixing both science and supernatural to create the unthinkable.

It was all because of that wretched woman whom everyone praised so highly as the Maid of Gevaudan, his beloved Sebastian was cruelly slaughtered like a livestock with a spear through his heart. As if it wasn't enough, they even tried to erase his existence from history.

They certainly tried, but Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned as a famous playwright once said.

He resurrected his fellow comrades through the use of electromagnetism and delved into pseudoscience in his fervent quest to revive back his lover in his pristine condition.

Over the decades, they have collected many samples from various species in order to study the mechanism behind their biology. However, that was not enough for Father Time was fair to all. Although their resurrected bodies may be impervious to damage, their body would still continue to age and decay.

 

Thus they turned to immortality in the form of blood transfusion from an Alpha Werewolf that they had caught with difficulty during the Nazi invasion back in the 1930s. Although it had granted them immortality, their body had decayed to the point where they could be associated as Ghouls.

With the additional time given, they were able to continue with their plan and have made many failures and successes along the way. Yet, as their experiments have proven to be more and more successful with the end result just a few steps away, Marcel thought to himself every time he passed by a reflective surface.

Would my love still love upon me with those passionate eyes when my body is already emanating noxious smell with its half rotten flesh?

So he turned toward Scott McCall, the young True Alpha of Beacon Hill. If an Alpha werewolf was able to provide one immortality, what would a True Alpha who is known to be stronger and rarer than any Alpha werewolf, provide one?

Staring passionately at the bound specimen laid on the floor, Marcel couldn't help but licked the edges of his chapped lips in anticipation of what was to come.

Lo and behold, the one that had been interfering with his plans for the past few weeks is now squirming about under his feet. Although he had to dedicate some effort, it was certainly well worth it as he stared at Scott's physique through the tattered clothes that had resulted from their skirmish.

The cuts on his clothes did nothing to hide his well-defined abs with his slightly protruding chest. In fact, Marcel had to say that the tattered clothing actually made Scott appear more alluring with the sneak peaks as if teasing one to rip them off like a child would with a Christmas present.

The sight of his package that was bulging out through his tight leather jeans that seemed like a second skin ever so proudly as if a challenge to him despite his current predicament certainly did not aid his self-control either.

‘For centuries have I not partaken in the delight of flesh, what would one short taste before the end of my goal mean?’ Marcel thought to himself as he found himself soon washed over the primal urges of lust that had seemed to finally rouse from its centuries of sloth.

‘Although, he will only grow to be more seductive after I have finish my work on him. Then, I shall indulge myself on the feast upon my eyes as you plead me temptively so.’ With any notion of failure rid of his mind, Marcel could only imagine of the success of his experimentation and the taste of what the forbidden fruit would offer. For a moment, he mused to himself if this was how Persephone of the Greek Mythology felt when she was about to devour the pomegranate of the Underworld.

Pushing the plunger ever so slightly to rid the syringe of any air bubbles that could cause embolism in the young True Alpha, a small jet of milky-white concoction soared through the air over a small arc as if a prophecy of what was to come before it came to a halt.

It would be best to save as much concoction as possible to bring out more effect after all.

However that only served to increase the ever growing fear that was gnawing at Scott McCall's heart. Just a few minutes ago, he was just heading back home from his Lacrosse training but somewhere along the way he was ambushed by the Dread Doctor and abducted back into this filthy experimental site.

The grim look of the place along with the mutilated corpses floating in the liquid tanks strewn about had caused seeds of anxiety and fear to take plant in his heart. Although Scott held great hopes that his friends will be able to somehow rescue him, the rapidly worsening situation has him already prepared for the worst.  
"Stop, please don't do this". He tried pleading toward the man, but the Dread Doctor did not seem to hear him or had ignored his pleas altogether. But judging from the fact that how the Dread Doctor's heart rate seemed to spike whenever he pleads made him think of the latter.

Off-handedly he had also registered a distinct scent of arousal that was radiating from the Dread Doctor intensify whenever he tried to break his bonds or plead but his naive mind had filed that thought away in light of the current situation.

As the syringe containing God-knows-what concoction approached his neck, Scott tried his last desperate attempt of throwing his body at the Dread Doctor in vain. The Dread Doctor simply grabbed him by his hair and forcefully pushed his head down on the floor to expose his neck like how an unlicensed Vet to a wild animal.

Before he could even register the pain of hitting the ground with his face, a sharp pain exploded in his neck as he felt the invasive needle plunging into it. In the midst of the pain, he could vaguely feel the fluid pushing to enter his system.

To simply describe it was painful would be a joke. It felt like molten lead was coursing through his blood vessels and burning every single thing down to crisp, and the flames and heat were permeating every single cell of his body. It reminded him the time when Derek broke his bones in the past, except it is currently happening on a cellular level. The worst part was that he could feel his regenerative factor kicking in to heal the damages, just for it to tear again.

As Scott McCall tearing his throat apart with all the screaming from the endless cycle of regeneration of tearing that his body was undergoing, Marcel took a step back and smiled as he looked at his handiwork. The concoction seemed to have greater effect than he expected looking at the pain the young True Alpha was going through.

Although, Marcel frowned a little when he saw the amount of thrashing the young True Alpha was giving. Somewhere in his heart, he had hoped that the restraints would not snap from his efforts or else he might injure himself which could potentially degrade the value of the delicacy that he would appreciate later on.  
As time passed, the severity of pain that Scott was undergoing lessened. Instead, a warm sense of fullness filled his muscles as if he had just finished a intense gym workout. Even though he tried to hold himself back, sounds of moaning could not help but leak out from his mouth as the pleasurable feeling intensified.

If Scott was going to die today, he was sure that he was going to die in embarrassment. Yet he could not help but moan in pleasure as the familiar sense of pumped muscles permeated throughout his body, and somehow with how his body suddenly feeling so sensitive after the onslaught of pain, the combined experience made him felt like he was undergoing full-body orgasm. 

With the debased moaning of the young man that somehow seemed to resemble that of Mozart classical piece, Marcel could not help but find himself entranced by how depravity seemed to slowly taint that pure and innocent being.

Yet the show has only just begun. With every depraved moan that came out from that innocent mouth, his muscles began to bulge out and fill out his frame.

The remaining sleeves of his tattered clothing ripped apart as his biceps bulged outward as peaks began to form on his arms with veins running through them. His back began widening as muscle fibres grew upon muscle fibres, pushing his arms slightly apart while causing his tattered clothing to groan in distress. However his shirt soon tore apart when the transformation on his chest began as if a defiance to be hidden from the world. His pectorals exploded with muscle so fast that he would have fallen forward if he was standing. Protruding outward, his shelf-like chest blocked off any future attempts of looking past them with quarter-sized brown aureole jutting out underside his pectorals. 

His legs too exploded out of his jeans with growing musculature and definition, revealing his bubble butt that certainly was not left out during the transformation in his black boxer that was desperately struggling to contain his manhood. Despite not yet seen, one could easily imagine his junk to be of incredible proportion and his family jewels to be the size of a golf ball at the very least. With the transformation complete, Scott gave out a guttural roar as he finally broke out of the restraints.

Yes, what had all happened was due to effect of concoction that Marcel had injected Scott with. Or to be precise, a Tauren concoction meant to artificially turn a natural True Alpha into a Werewolf-Tauren chimera.

Using the data collected from the Nazi Alpha werewolf that granted the Dread Doctors immortality, Marcel had went about researching on how to regain his vitality and youth and the answer he had seeked came in a somewhat interesting manner.

If the blood of Nazi Alpha is what that sustain their heart beat, then the protein of a True Alpha is what that will rebuild their muscles into their former youthful look.

Au contraire to the common beliefs, semen do not actually contain that much protein. Rather, it actually has a higher concentration of fructose and the like for providing the semen the energy to move about. Since as wolves do not produce much protein-rich product other than their meat itself, Marcel had to go finding other species for the trait he desired, which came in the form of Tauren.

Taurens also known as bovine shapeshifter, carries the trait of producing protein-rich milk just like the animal they were based on regardless of their gender. This would mean that for male Tauren, not only were they able to produce protein-rich cum, their nipples too can produce milk if stimulated. It should also be noted that they tend to have robust physiques which was why Marcel could quickly abduct one from a random bodybuilding competition for their genetic material.

With the sensual feelings gradually fading away, Scott was finally able to collect his thoughts together and register his surroundings. The moment he looked at his body, he nearly had an asthma attack out of sheer panic. Once a lean gymnastic physique that prided on its agile had now blown out of proportion into a bodybuilder wannabe with all the heavy muscles weighing him down. With his mind half paralysed trying to make sense of his current physique, Scott quickly scrambled up on his feet.

Just as he was about to stand up, Scott could not help but experience a sense of vertigo as he fell forward due to not yet being accustomed to the sudden increase in muscle mass in his pectorals. Stumbling toward the menace that had turned him into a science fair experiment, Scott quickly threw out a right hook with all the strength he mustered.

To his surprise, his fist had actually broke past the electromagnetic barrier and connected with the Dread Doctor for the first time ever. Looking at his hands, Scott thought to himself. It had seemed that there was at least a silver lining in the cloud, his increased muscle mass has granted him strength unlike before.

Drunk on his premature victorious thoughts, Scott threw away any caution that he had and started pummelling the Dread Doctor. “How do you turn me back? Tell me!” Shouting out for answers, Scott couldn’t help but experience a sense of vindictive pleasure as he felt the tables turning around for the first time ever since the entire fiasco started.

With Scott was furiously attacking him, Marcel could not help but smirk at the sight of the boy rushing towards his doom. As silently as a snake, his hand slithered up Scott chest and found themselves positioned on his dusty nipples. Without any hesitation, Marcel squeezed at them without any care for the strength he put in.

Like a lightning bolt out of the blue, Scott’s cornea and mind suddenly exploded into a white-hot flash as an intense wave of pleasure and pain travelled from his nipples to his cock. Scott groaned out in painful joy as a wave of strong contraction reverberating through his balls as a huge jet of cum fired off into his boxer briefs.

With the intense sense of pain and pleasure wracking his body, his legs quickly buckled and gave way as Scott fell onto his knees with his hands supporting him off the ground. However, his orgasm did not end with just one ejaculation. His balls continued contracting and churning out several batches of huge volume fresh milky-white cum that soaked his briefs so much that it started sagging downward from all the weight it was carrying.

Very quickly, his arms too lost their strength against the storm of intense pleasure as he fell on his back. His upper body heaved up and down as the gooey white jizz form a warm puddle of coagulated jizz that grew larger as time passed. As the refractory period between each of his ejaculation grew, his body began spasming as the orgasmic intensified as if preparing to fire off one last load with everything he had.

And indeed he did. Scott’s pupil dilated widely and rolled back into his skull and held his breath as he felt the final orgasm arriving. 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

He let out a beastial roar as his balls contracted so hard that Scott had briefly wondered if they had turned inside out, and released a quantity that made those before looked inferior despite being several men’s worth at such a force that it tore through the boxer briefs that he was wearing and painted his entire upper body white.

In fact, Scott’s tongue burst with a slightly sweet yet milky tang of jizz as he accidentally swallowed some down when he choked on them. Although he wanted to spit them out in disgust, he kept his mouth shut in fear of swallowing even more as a result. Eventually, the explosion of cum slowly trickled down into a thin strand of cum that continued to leak out from his still raging hard cock as his orgasm subsided. 

Feeling of shame, embarrassment and disgust quickly filled his soul as his wanton behaviour hit him in the head. As Scott wiped away the cum that was clinging on to his eyelids, he eyes laid upon his body. Thick strands of coagulated jizz slowly flowed down the crevices of his monstrous pecs and abs, forming a riverlet of white goo that drizzled down the floor like a waterfall. For a moment, he had thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him as his monstrous pecs looked as if it had swelled up a little bit.

Busy dealing with the aftermath, Scott had not notice that the Dread Doctor had long moved to his front until a putrid smell of decaying flesh hit his enhanced nose. Looking up, he had noticed a rotting corpse of a man with heavy medical gears stripped by his sides. The corps-Dread Doctor straddled and sat upon Scott’s newly formed 8 packs.

Seeing how the Dread Doctor’s hand moved toward his nipples once again, Scott could only shake his head and pleaded hoarsely for him to stop for his was too spent to even lift his arms despite all the boost in strength he just received. To his dismay, another round of mind-blowing series of orgasm soon began as the Dread Doctor pinched his nipples.

Adding on to his despair, the Dread Doctor did not let go after pinching his nipples like before. He performed other stunts such as scraping them with his sharp nails, tugging at them, licking them sloppily with his warm tongue and even twisted them to spice things ups. 

The brand new experience that was orchestrating on his virgin nipples which had became a bundle raw nerves after the remodelling drove Scott even crazier as he desperately tried to suck in air from the the continuous guttural moaning he let out.

To his growing horror that fleeted in between the the mind-blowing orgasms, his nipples which seemed to have a mind on its own grew erect and perk out into the air under the skillful manipulation as if encouraging the Dread Doctor to continue playing with them.

His monstrous pecs too started showing reaction with it swelling right before his eyes and a tingling feeling that he was so familiar with started concentrating on his jutting nipples.

Before Scott could process what was happening, he howled with agonising pleasure when his pecs contracted and spasm, letting out two streams with milk into the air. 

As if he found what he was searching for, the Dread Doctor closed his mouth upon Scott’s left nipple and sucked on it like a lollipop. Making sure that he did not neglect the other nipple, the Dread Doctor removed his lips from the nipple with a ‘pop’ sound and a thin strand of saliva with hint of fresh milk contaminating it before nursing on the right nipple.

This was nothing but a new feeling for Scott. He knew that there was something very wrong with the situation, but the feeling of his pecs draining through the nipples into the Dread Doctor’s mouth felt so profound. 

He who now was not only experiencing a new form of orgasm, but from two sources, had all his thoughts were blasted into the oblivion from the pleasure he felt. His lips began to slack as drool started dripping from his mouth while a glassy look took over his hazel pupils.

Second by second, Marcel could feel his body being invigorated. He could feel the sensation of new cells replacing all the dead cells he had, giving back the youth he had once lost. It felt so… exhilarating that his dead member slowly sprang back into life! 

Yet Marcel did not forget to carefully administer his love toward the tender nipples granted his wish. He carefully nursed each nipple alternatively for their youth-granting milk white gazing upon the once naive but now a whore of a True Alpha.

When Marcel felt that he had regained his youth back entirely, he had stopped sucking upon the nipples of the True Alpha. Taking a step back, the edges of his lip curled up as he scanned his new appearance. Confirming that the experiment was a success, Marcel supposed that it was time to put a conclusion to the test. Whipping out his cock, he slowly stroke it as he gazed upon the unconscious boy.

Even though Scott’s grandiose cock was turning purple with engorged veins peppered everywhere, the stream of jizz that was drooling out from its slit was slowly turning clear. 

Despite having enhanced stamina and regenerative factor from being a True Alpha and Tauren chimera, it was clear that Scott’s reserves was running on fumes judging from how his previously golf-sized balls have now shriveled up pitifully into the size of a pea. Although Marcel had briefly thought if he should just drain them of their last drop to see the look of the boy, he shook that thought away as he thought of the plenty opportunities that were to come. 

His supernatural pecs also seemed like it had deflated back to its muscular, yet supple size with all the milk drained from them. Jutting out from them were nipples still erect and raw from all the rough sucking that he had performed on them. Every time a passing by wind caressed them, the True Alpha’s raw nipple would quiver along with a lustful moan.

The sight of the young True Alpha with a dumb smile plastered on his face drowning in a pool of wad with patches of dry crust forming on his skin would have made anyone thought that the boy had participated in a debauchery act with several men. Yet, the knowledge of him once being a naive, innocent boy only serve to make the sight incredibly tantalizing.

Satisfied with his masterpiece, Marcel began to pant as the indication of orgasm hit him. Letting out a deafening shout, he once again coated the handsome True Alpha entirely with a huge wad that he had accumulated for the past centuries.

Oh how Marcel could wait to show off his result to his companions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Scott turning into a Werewolf/Tauren chimera, his life takes a unexpected turn in an interesting direction.

In a landscape that was brimming with ancient oak tree which seemed to extend endlessly into the horizons, the sliver of moonlight which softly illuminated the surrounding with a pale yellow glow seemed as if it was trying to highlight a epic fight between two monsters.

 

In front of Scott’s eyes, he could see a bipedal humanoid wolf slashing at a human-cow mix that he was sure to be a Minotaur from the Ancient Greek mythology with a body that would make any world-class bodybuilder burn with envy.

 

Even though every swipe were laced with deadly lethality, enough to make one imagine it able to cut through flesh like a hot knife would butter, the sharp claws virtually left no damage on those steel-like muscles of the cow-man.

 

Instead, the cow-man was the one gaining an upper hand despite being on the passive. Every blow that it dealt on the bipedal wolf, left it staggering in pain which somehow Scott seemed to be able to empathize with. Eventually the cow-man performed a what seemed like a German Suplex on the bipedal wolf, smashing its head against the solid ground and leaving it out cold.

 

As if to claim its victory, the cow-man brought out its phallus of monstrous proportion which made even Scott with his enhanced manhood dipped his from embarrassment, and started tugging at it. Pinching at its own nipple with one free hand, the cow-man let out a deep “moooo” which Scott somehow was able to understand as a moan of pleasure.

 

With its breath growing increasingly shorter, an indication of incoming orgasm, the cow-man began to increase its aggressiveness at jerking itself off. Just as it was about to orgasm, it let out a deep bellow of joy that resounded throughout the forest and Scott’s head like a bass, and painted the sky white with its huge load of jizz.

 

It was then, the slimy jizz began raining down upon the wolf as a sign of dominance over the bipedal wolf, that Scott felt fat droplets of white jizz pelting against his sun-kissed skin despite being out of range. 

 

It was then, that Scott realised that the reason why had seemed to share the pain it suffered during the fight and sensation of being dominated was because he was the bipedal wolf that had fallen on down ground. He lost to herbivore despite being an apex predator himself in a bout for supremacy, and the hierarchy was about to change right before his eyes.

 

It was then, that Scott realised that the cow-man had been staring into his eyes all these time as if appreciating a delicacy. His body which had suddenly became as naked as a newborn shuddered as blood flushed into his groin.

 

His rapidly rising cock surge forth as blood pumped into it, and it seemed to shoot past the size that he was familiar with from his times of jerking off. As the growth slowly came to a stop, Scott could only stare down in mute horror at his monstrous cock whose appearance look creepily similar to that of the cow-man.

 

As a building sensation that Scott was all too familiar with began pooling with his family jewels contracting, he noticed the cow-man who raised one of its beefy arm to shoulder level as he looked up. 

 

Clenching its fist with a thumb sticking horizontally, it slowly rotate his fist downward. With what seemed to be like a smirk that grew on its face, it gave him a universal sign of snubbing, a thumbs down.

 

At the sight of thumbs down, a tidal wave of intense wave burst forth from Scott’s golf-sized balls and crashed into him. Yet as he screamed bloody murder from the pleasure-turned-pain, not even a single drop of his essence spilled out from his phallus.

 

Still screaming in pleasure, he started thrashing about from the madness from the pleasure that was denied to him. A blinding white flash soon covered the scene as the muscular cow-man in the distant waved goodbye jovially as they were to meet soon again.

 

Jerking up from his bed, Scott’s mouth greedily sucked in the air that he was withholding. Looking around his surrounding, Scott realised that he was sitting down on his bed in his home and the forest that he was from before.

 

_ ‘It was just a dream’ _ Scott thought while trying to slow down his rapid heart rate.

 

Raising his arms to wipe away the sweat that was sliding his forehead, the alien sensation of his arm reminded him of another fact. His body had undergone modification into an abomination of a being.

 

The muscular frame that would made him look natural among bodybuilders still remained on him as if mocking his attempt of denying reality. Sweat droplets that had formed on his body from the dream remained on his skin and sparkled against the sunshine that shone through the windows like morning dews.

 

Looking further down, Scott had found the source of discomfort that had been nagging at him since his clarity. 

 

His once large, but now monstrous cock that sort of terrify yet excite him secretly at the same time, was raging hard with red anger. It had slapped against his newly formed 8 packs, and coated them with viscous clear pre-cum that never seemed to stop flowing. 

 

If the wet stains around his mattress were not a result of him wetting himself at his current age, then it must have been a result of his cock which was still lurching out pre-cum like tap water.

 

For some reason, against his normal behaviour, Scott slid down his finger against his 8 packs that were coated with the viscous pre-cum. Staring at his finger momentarily, he brought it to his mouth and sucked on it before realising what he was doing.

 

Being a straight person, Scott was aghast at his own actions. He wanted to spit them out immediately, but the sweet taste of his precum weakened his thoughts and compelled him to continue feeding on the precum that were leaking from his cock.

 

Even though Scott wanted to scream internally, the action of feeding on his own essence made him felt docile. It was only when his alarm clock set for school rang did he broke out of his reverie. 

 

Sighing at the interruption, Scott traced his fingers longingly at the precum that had turned his lower body sleek and pull apart his index and thumb finger to look at the thin strand of precum that linked them together.

 

Judging that he had few more minutes to spare before he was late, Scott decided to perform his daily morning ritual to finish off his 12-inch cock that was abnormally larger than usual to deflate them.

 

Grabbing onto his cock had already caused him to shiver. ‘ _ When did I become this sensitive?’  _ Scott pondered briefly before working on them. Stroking slowly to prepare himself before increasing his pace, he let out a few moan.

 

“Uhhh, that feels… good… uhhh, doesn’t it Scotty?”

 

In between his moans, he inadvertently let out dirty talks that even surprised himself where it came from. But he couldn’t dwell much on it as he grew frustrated at his failed attempts of bringing himself off the edge.

 

It felt as if something was lacking, he needed to take one last step for him to let loose. Looking down, his eyes fell upon the pair of dusky areolas that were jutting out proudly from his supple pecs. Reaching to them, he lightly tugged at them in remembrance of his previous experience.

 

The results were disastrous to say the least. His upper body lost its strength and fell forward as his balls felt like someone kicked him hard as they contract and relax profusely while his cock lurched forward. Yet despite all the lurching and spasming that his cock was experiencing, it refused to spit out any cum.

 

The only form of gratification he received was a splurge of clear precum that flew out from his piss slit into his crooked jaw. But even then, it only teased him at his incompetence to truly orgasm.

 

Feeling red-hot anger that surged within him, he started furiously jacking off all the while playing with his nipples without care for the consequences. 

 

However, all he experienced was the feeling of failed orgasms intensifying consecutively without any form of ejaculation. The only thing that had changed from his mundane action was that the fullness he felt building up in his balls, and it only grew fuller and tighter as each orgasm hits him. 

 

Finally realising that something was wrong, Scott pushed off the mattress that was covering parts of his lower body and received a shock of his life. 

 

Encasing the base of his cock was a silver ring with intrinsic engraving on it. Scott knew what it was from hanging out with bisexual and gays like Ethan. 

 

It was a cock ring meant to prevent any men from reaching a complete orgasm, and from the design, Scott could somehow guess that it was custom-made for him.

 

It was then, that memories of the Dread Doctor slipping on the torture device on him while he was half-conscious came to him in fragments.

 

_ Dowsing the ring in cum that was pooling on his abs, the Dread Doctor used electromagnetism to force the lubricated cock ring past the head of Scott’s cock and into position. Once in position, the Dread Doctor gave his cock a few more jerk to confirm the effectiveness of his device and laughed out loud. _

 

_ “As a precious milking cow, it is your duty to be milked, only when I wish for it to be” _

 

Reaching out fervently, he tried to feel cock ring that was preventing him from cumming. As he felt the tiny engravings on the cock ring, Scott accidentally brushed his fingers past his engorged balls.

 

His face scrunched up into an expression that was in between pleasure and agony, while his pupils were blown back. The continuous orgasms had only backfired on him. 

 

The accumulated cum that was denied of their release, were now accumulated in his sacks, enlarging the golf-sized jewels to to the size of a tennis ball. His balls sagged downward from the heaviness of the pent-up supernatural load of cum, and its skin appeared slightly tighter from accommodating the extra space that his cum was taking. 

 

His balls felt so full and tender that he couldn’t help but wince from the slightest motion it experienced. 

 

Feeling frustrated from his pent up libido, Scott could only give up helplessly in the face of the torture device.

 

Removing himself from his bed, Scott slowly swaggered his way into the bathroom due to his new muscle-bound body and minimising any motion from reaching his tender balls.

 

While showering, the thought of ‘shouldn’t I not go to public in this state?’ fleeted through his mind briefly before it was purged out without any traces that it once existed.

 

Lathering his new body, Scott’s hand couldn’t help but try to reach for his nipples and manhood. Fortunately, his willpower that defined him as True Alpha kicked in and prevented him from touching himself furthermore to his disappointment.

 

The action of scraping against the nubs of his pecs and genitals however lightly still managed to arouse him. By the end of his ice-cold shower, his monstrous phallus stood out hard and red, with precum still leaking out at a steady rate and him being extremely needy.

 

Swaggering across his bedroom, Scott opened up his wardrobe and grimaced at the content. T-Shirt, Polo shirts, Hoodies, and anything that heavily covers the body somehow offended his eyes. Even his once favourite black leather jacket that he had saved up months for irritated him.

 

Scott let out a sigh of frustration as he thought about his sudden change of behaviour. Obviously he should be covering himself from head to toe to hide from others, but somehow his body craved to be nude as he currently is.

 

‘If only nudity is allowed in public’ Scott sighed to himself before realising what he had just thought. 

 

Scott slapped both of his cheeks togethers in an attempt to clear away all indecence though, and he realised that his new behaviour must be due to the Dread Doctor.

 

Yet knowledge is vastly different from action. He tried to wear back the clothings he once loved in an act of resistance, but not only did most of them explode into pieces from his probably XL frame, the ones that tightly clung onto his body made him felt so itchy that the ripped them apart with his bare hands.

 

The only acceptable clothings that his body begrudgingly accept was a XL stringer tank top that was forced on him by Coach in a feeble attempt to encourage bodybuilding.

 

Next was his pants and underwear which also took a while to find. Tearing through boxer after boxer did Scott finally found a suitable underwear. It was none other than a black jockstrap that Stiles bought for him as a joke. Its pouch tried to cover his genitals in a feeble attempt. His 8-inch soft cock peeped out from the top with its mushroom head from the lack of space, his balls falling out to the sides and his bare ass for the world to see.

 

When he was done changing, Scott wanted to cry in shame upon looking at his reflection. Here was a bodybuilder who had parts of his nipples hidden with his muscle tits exposed through the sides cuttings . To top it off covering his bottom was a tented basketball shorts clinging on to a juicy butt that left nothing to imagine. 

 

If he ever saw a slut, Scott was sure that he is currently looking at one right now. However, his cock seemed to appreciate the amount of skin he was offering from how it is rousing.

 

Just as Scott was about to leave for school, he grabbed a pair of plaster from the medical cabinet. Pulling the sides of his tank top together, he exposed his quarter sized nipples. As quickly as he could, he sticked on the plaster onto each of them at an angle hidden by the tank top to reduce any contact with his highly volatile nubs.

 

* * *

 

Going to school seemed to have become a new experience as it turns out. As he rode his dirt bike across the rough granite road, the constant bumping from the vehicle caused his muscle tits to bounce up and down as if dancing. 

 

It had only encouraged him to drive faster as he found out that his body seemed to like this sensation, and had started wetting the front of his pants.

 

Upon reaching the school, his seat had already turned into a mess of sticky fluid that left strands hanging from his ass as Scott dismounted. Glad that the wet spot, or wetness of his pants were hidden by the black colour of his pants, Scott quickly wiped away any evidence of his randiness from his bike and pant.

 

“You can do it, just act normally Scott. Everything is going to be normal.” Scott murmured a little pep talk to himself. Taking a couple of deep breath, Scott unconsciously arched his back and puffed out his pecs to display his muscle tits as he strutted into the hallways of Beacon Hill High School.

 

Time seemed to stop the moment Scott landed his first step into school. He could feel his peers in the surroundings holding back their breath as hundred pairs of eyes stared at him from all direction. 

 

The silent broke apart immediately as if it never happened and everybody resumed their business. Tilting his head like a puppy in confusion at the situation, Scott shook his head and assumed that it was all his imagination.

 

However, wherever he walked, a hundred pairs of eyes followed. The females and gays openly ogled with approval at his juicy butt and muscle tits as they jiggled alternatively with his footsteps. Even the self-proclaimed straight guys couldn’t help but stare at him despite the insults that started flowing through their mouth. 

 

As Scott continued strutting down the walkway, he once again experienced the sensation of being looked upon as a cut of prime beef. He knew that everyone had noticed his abnormal appearance by now, yet everyone kept their silence as they mentally rape him with their eyes.

 

The sensation of his body being feasted by hundreds of peers sent a shiver up his spine. His traitorous cock inflated once again in exhilaration. With the growth of his cock, the bulge that was already present in front of his pant grew definition in slow motion as the shorts grew uncomfortably tighter. 

 

Scott felt so embarrassed from his display of lewd acts in public that he wanted dig a hole for himself. But he continued on normally in fear of attracting more attention.

 

Half way towards his class, a student accidentally bumped into him and fell down along with several papers scattered into the air. 

 

Feeling apologetic about causing the accident, Scott extended his hand toward the student whom he recognised as a gay freshman from Lacrosse team and helped him pick up his papers.

 

Profusely apologising and thanking Scott, the freshman grabbed onto Scott’s extended hand and pulled himself up. Except that the freshman seemed to have pulled with a little more strength than Scott thought needed, and fell onto the catching arms of Scott. 

 

Acting flustered from the turning of event, the freshman tried to separate from him by pushing against his muscle tits. 

 

Taking opportunity of being in contact with his muscle tits, the freshman tried to discreetly pull at his nipples. At the gesture, realisation came to Scott that the freshman got into an accident with him just so to flirt with him.   
  
Fortunately for Scott, the plaster that Scott had put on this morning prevented him from grabbing a hold on his nipples. Unfortunately, his fingers managed to graze past Scott’s erogenous muscle tits which caused a moan to leak out in euphoric. 

 

Although Scott tried to clamp it down, it still came out albeit at a softer tone which the freshman obviously heard.

 

Noticing the dilated pupils of the freshman, Scott followed his line of sight down to his family jewels as they flared out joyfully from the stimulation they just received.

 

Scott grimaced at the grin that the freshman displayed unabashedly from the free show he just received. Quickly turning around, Scott ran off to his class not before receiving a wink that was sent along his way.

 

Whipping out his handphone, the freshman typed furiously at the screen as he spread the knowledge within his community. The news of senior Scott McCall having sensitive nipples quickly rippled throughout the gay freshmen community. 

 

If Scott had not been so preoccupied with his sense of shame and libido, he would have noticed that his speed dropped greatly from before.

 

The remaining distance turned into an arduous journey for Scott. Hands started brushing against his body as he move past his fellow students, especially from the male freshmen. The increasing contacts on his skin, especially the attempts on his muscle tits, finally caused waterworks to burst forth from his cock.

 

By the time Scott reached his classroom, a damp spot started forming in front of his black basketball shorts. Clear, viscous liquid could be seen rolling off his thighs had one had paid attention.

 

Quickly shutting the door behind him, Scott shuffled to his seat and slide down onto his chair as his legs finally gave out. Even then, the precum that was gushing out from his cock did not dissipate. A pool of precum soon formed on his seat, leaving Scott squirming about in his uncomfortableness as it seeped into the valley in his ass.

 

Ignoring the glances that he was receiving, Scott brought out a pile of books and buried his head into it, hoping that the day would quickly pass by.

 

* * *

 

Time ticked by too slowly to Scott’s dismay. He got involved in several incidents way too much for his liking during his time in school, and by the time school had ended, Scott was dead exhausted.

 

During lunch time or moving between classrooms, Scott tried to hide himself and duck away from other students to minimise any contact. However, his Herculean frame made it an impossible task to completely avoid physical contact from the others. By the time Scott unloaded his tenth orgasm from the “accidental” brushing on his muscle tits, he stopped counting ever since.

 

Luckily most of his failed orgasms went undetected by others as he barely maintained his composure. However, there were a few veterans that suspected him from his facial and body expression by their experience.

 

Scott felt humiliated as he recalled his time in school.

 

He was  _ the Alpha wolf for God’s sake! He was supposed to be an apex predator, not some piece of meat for sale! How could he act so indecently in the public and relish in the act? _

 

Yet tears of pleasure wetted his eyes as he found himself returning back to reality. Scott felt himself relinquishing his control as he experienced his umpteenth orgasm. By now, he could care less and moaned weakly at the nipple play that he was subjected by the freshman in front of him.

 

Scott bit at his lips as he felt regret over his careless mistake. After Lacrosse training had ended, Scott had made sure that everyone else had evacuated the premises before heading to the shower room.

 

Slowly stripping away irritable pieces of articles that were hiding his physique, Scott purred out in happiness. As he limped forward in pain, he did not notice the sound of door creaking open and close.

 

After the umpteenth counts of ruined orgasms that he experienced from the caressing of his manhood and muscle tits, along with the physical contacts he engaged in during Lacrosse training, Scott’s balls were bloated to the size of baseball from all the accumulation of cum.

 

Although the skin of his scrotum were stretching thin with veins distending out in a complicated pattern, his resilient family jewels did not explode from the content it was withholding fortunately. However, it did give him a very serious case of blue balls that made everyone raised an eyebrow when he walked.

 

Looking down at the hateful cock ring, Scott wanted to curse out loud at the Dread Doctor who subjected him to this torture. 

 

He felt so needy. He felt so hot from all the heat trapped in his bloated sacks of balls. 

 

He wanted to be… milked dry like a cow.

 

_ Wait, what did I just thought of? _

 

Suddenly aware of his strange behaviour and thoughts in his rare moments of consciousness, a pair of hand wrapped around his muscle tits from the back and barely reached his nipples. The sudden stimulation blew away his consciousness once again.

 

The fog of arousal descended back in his mind once again as the foreplay on his muscle tits began. With the gentle, yet playful manipulation performed on his nipples, a guttural moan was released from Scott’s throat with his inhibition blown away.

 

“Senior McCall, you must have been desiring for this haven’t you?” 

 

Letting his presence known, the freshman from this morning spoke out in between administering his tender love on those sensitive nipples of his. 

 

“You must have really craved for attention haven’t you?” The freshman blew into his ears, sending a shiver down his spine. 

 

“Using steroids to become this big” Removing one of his hand from his nipples, he used the free hand to trace Scott’s trembling muscles.

 

“My, look at the amount of focus you put into those muscle tits and butt of yours!” Completely letting go of his nipples, the freshman mashed his muscle tits together. The unobliging extra mass of his muscle tits squeezed together and pushed upward at his chin, forcing Scott’s moan to reverberate in his throat.

 

“I’ve heard the great Senior McCall to be innocent and straight. But I guess you were just hiding in the closet, waiting for someone to take your virginity huh?”

 

A sense of trepidation filled Scott’s soul as he felt the freshman’s finger trace down his spine to the impeding crack of his bubble butt. It didn’t take two to understand the innuendo behind that action. Scott had never experienced it from the receiving side before, and he had… no plans to try it in the future either.  _ Right? _

 

By now, Scott had been reduced into nothing more than a babbling pile of mess. Unadulterated moans of pleasure that would have made him blush in embarrassment, was all that he could hear from his mouth.

 

Scott felt dirty and humiliated. To be used like this, to be treated as nothing more than a sex toy by his junior no less. Yet his body responded so positively to the treatment that he couldn’t help but drown in the raging tides of pleasure.

 

His cock lurched forward many times in desperation to experience the relief it needs. His balls started sagging down even more with the increasing weight of cum being churned out. 

 

Yet Scott still could not experience the relief he yearned for.

 

It was then that the freshman got irritated by the plaster on his muscle tits. Ripping out both plaster violently, Scott screamed in pain as his nipples were released from their seals.

 

Scott fainted backward to the support of his junior as a metaphorical which might have well been physical lightning struck him. Thrusting his cock upward, he screamed as his cock exploded out of its cock ring.

 

Fragments of metal flew in the air, accompanied by a geyser of thick white cum. The umpteenth orgasm worth of cum rushed out from his urethra as if afraid of being trapped once again. The fountain of thick cum came out continuously in a never ending stream and rained down like the Niagara Falls.

 

Scott’s eyes crossed so hard that stars bursted out in his fading vision. 

 

The sensation of someone pulling out a thick rope that never seemed to end from his cock made him scream in orgasmic pain. He wanted to faint so bad, but his nature as a supernatural being forced him to ride through the entire process.

 

The freshman was incredibly shocked at the development. He came hoping to acquire porn material for his future jack off session, but he got more than what he expected. The sight of the superlative thick rope of cum that was being expelled in a single stream, was beyond any fantasy that he ever thought of.

 

He was vaguely aware that his own cock spasmed and spewed man juice in his own underwear in response to the show. Not caring of his own little accident, he continued enjoying the sight and sensation of Scott orgasm through his spasms. 

 

The rope of cum did not end despite a minute has passed. It continued on blasting at the ceiling and the front for several minutes before it finally ebbed down. Just as it was finally cut off, Scott’s raised his head up and shouted out like a maniac.

 

“No…. Nonononon- AHHHHHH!!!!”

 

A final slug of jizz launched off into the air like a rocket, its thickness and viscosity unlike before. 

 

Scott felt something within him snap as he grew increasingly weaker than before, even weaker than he was as a human. As his life essence drained out from his balls, sobs slowly replace his moans of pleasure.

 

Scott never felt so vulnerable in his life. He felt so small, so weak. He wanted someone else to coddle him, to take charge of him.

 

Distantly in his mind, he could hear someone howling at him to snap out of it, but that too was eventually washed away by the pleasure from he received from his junior’s aftercare.

 

For the first time his life, Scott felt so liberated. He felt so light from letting of the unknown burden that he had been carrying all these while. 

 

Scott arched his cock into the sliding hands of his junior, letting the bliss of his hands wash over him. His cock felt so extremely raw after that stunt, but Scott had to endure it. He tried to squeeze out more of his milk for his junior, seeing how pleased he was when he saw Scott cumming like a 5 dollar whore.

 

But his balls were now practically non-existent. He had emptied every drop of reserves that were in them. Although his balls would soon return back to their size as they replenish themselves, Scott could only sob in fear of displeasing his junior. 

 

Oblivious to the changes that Scott has just underwent, the freshman continued milking Scott’s cock furiously.

 

The sight of Scott’s baseball sized balls slowly deflating into nothingness as they pumped out every juice they contained, and leaving only his 12-inch cock hanging on his crotch gave off a surreal sense of erotism. The phenomenon of losing his symbolic status as an Alpha male somewhat stirred the freshman’s sadistic soul.

 

He tried to test if those monster-like balls of Scott still contain any more of his essence, but only dry air lurched out of his cock before Scott started sobbing in shame.

 

_ ‘What a pity’  _ The freshman thought to himself.  _ ‘At least I have something to look forward to in our future sessions when his balls regain their former glory’ _

 

Letting go of Scott’s cock in disappointment,  the freshman resumed playing with his muscle tits. Perhaps a trick of the eye, but the freshman swore that Scott’s tits seemed to be swelling. 

 

When the freshman gazed at the sight before him, he felt amazed. Thick, gooey white cum coated the entire wall in front of him. Ropes of cum were left hanging down from the ceil, with no hint of snapping due to the unnatural viscosity that it exudated.

 

And Scott. The hottest captain of Beacon Hill, Scott McCall was lying down on the floor drowning in his own juices. He could have been mistaken as those statues of Greek Gods with the white paint on his skin, if not for the heaving of his muscle tits.

 

Although he thought he should help clean Scott up, the freshman decided against it. It would be much hotter if he got discovered perform such lewd act as one of the renown straight figure in school.

 

Reluctantly the freshman removed himself from Scott. He took off his stained pants and switched it for Scott’s discarded jockstrap and shorts. Feeling the wet traces of precum, he smirked in anticipation as he revised the plans he had for Scott in the future.

 

Taking a last look at senior McCall’s prone form quivering from the intensity of his previous ungodly orgasm, the freshman quickly darted off from the shower room

 

However back in the shower room, Scott’s muscle tits suddenly exploded with milk that disappeared halfway into the air. His indistinguishable moanings resounding the walls once again.

 

When Scott finally passed out in ecstasy, the unintelligent ramblings that came out from his mouth came to a cease. 

 

Shapes in the form of shoeprints imprinted on the pile of cum beside Scott gradually appeared in a rising frequency as cum displaced from the trails it left behind.

 

With the footsteps disappearing into the exit, Scott was finally left alone in the cum-flooded shower room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue supporting me and leave reviews on how I should improve my writing :)


End file.
